


Home: Part 1

by Snowfall66



Series: Home (a song by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Ruby Rose (RWBY), Child Yang Xiao Long, Home, Motherly love, kinda sad, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall66/pseuds/Snowfall66
Summary: A short one-shot based around the idea that 'Home' (by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams) is a lullaby that Summer Rose sang.Kinda sad, pretty short but at the same time kinda sweet because we all know that Summer was the ultimate super mom.
Series: Home (a song by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848613
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Home: Part 1

In a small house on Patch, a young. Blonde struggled to pull a brush through her unruly hair, her violet eyes flashing red as she gives up letting the brush dangle freely in the infuriating knot. Before she could devise a plan to extract it she heard a soft chuckle from the doorway of her bedroom.

“Would you like some help Sunshine?”

The young girl looked up into the shining silver eyes of her mother and grinned as the woman smiled softly back at her in a way only a mother can. A younger dark-haired girl dozed softly in her arms sucking on the order of her red cloak.

“Yes please.” The seven-year-old nodded, her smile fading slightly as she notices what her mother was wearing.

The black combat dress with complicated-looking laces and studded wristbands, grey leggings and knee-high boots; the ones with the red soles. She gently placed her youngest daughter on the bed before moving to stand behind her oldest who caught her eye’s in the vanity mirror.

“You’re going away again aren’t you?”

It wasn’t really a question, she was a smart girl, she knew the signs.

“Yes.” She sighed nodding.

“Just for a few days. Something came up last minute but there are enough cookies in the jar to keep your sister happy and a few pre-made dinners in the fridge if your father doesn’t have time to cook.” She said calmly running the brush through thick blonde hair.

“Are there more monsters to fight?”

The mother chuckled enjoying the spark in her daughter's eyes.

“One big one this time.” She answered as she gently teased out the last of the knots.

“Will you be back for my bi’thday mommy?” The small voice came from the even smaller girl knelt on the bed.

“Of course I will Starlight.” The mother assured beckoning the red-cloaked girl to them, no one in the room missed the hint of sadness in her voice but none of them dared point it out for fear of it meaning something.

The elder girl took her sister's hand squeezing it comfortingly as their mother smiled at them running a gentle hand down each of their cheeks.

“Yang. Ruby. My shining girls, you are going to do amazing things you know. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

There it was, that sadness again, and Yang didn’t like it. Summer went on missions frequently, it was her job, and sometimes those missions meant she had to go away for a few days. Never had she not told them about it before, and never did her words hold such a sense of… finality.

Ruby understood less of what was going on but she knew that her mother and sister were sad so in an effort to cheer them both up she pulled them into a hug, as best she could with her little arms.

Summer smiled running a hand over each of the girls’ hair as she gazed out the window at the setting sun. It would be dark soon and then she would have to leave.

With a heavy sigh, Summer Rose started to hum a tune familiar to the girls.

_“Hush your cries, close your eyes,_

_Stay with me_

_Let's just dream_

_Quietly_

_Of what might be”_

She broke the hug lifting Ruby into her arms and walking towards the younger girl’s room.

_“Calm your fear_

_I'll be near_

_To you I'll cling_

_Rest my friend_

_Time can mend_

_Many things”_

Yang followed her, pulling back the covers on Ruby’s bed so Summer could slide the dozing girl in.

_“I don't know the answers_

_Tomorrow's still unknown_

_But I can make this promise_

_You won't be alone”_

Ruby fussed a little at being put down but Summer brushed gentle fingers across her forehead and she fell easily back to sleep.

_“I don't know_

_Where we should go_

_Just feeling farther from our goal_

_I don't know_

_What path we will be shown_

_But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home”_

Yang pulled the curtains closed as Summer turned on a nightlight before holding out a hand to lead the blonde back to her own room, all the while still singing.

_“There's a quiet place_

_In my embrace_

_A haven of safety where_

_I'll dry your tears_

_Shelter here_

_In my care”_

Summer pulled back Yang’s covers and arranged the pillow directing the small girl into bed. She then sat on the edge running a hand through her daughter's hair.

_“But even when we stumble_

_And someday when we fall_

_What I will remember_

_That I had you through it all”_

Yangs breathing evened out and Summer stood carefully, pulling the curtains closed, and heading to the door.

_“I don't know_

_Where we should go_

_Just feeling farther from our goal_

_I don't know_

_What path we will be shown_

_But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home”_

She picked up her white cloak from where she’d left it on the landing, fastening it around her shoulders.

_“Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home”_

She glanced once more through the open doors, trying to memorise this moment, holding on to her daughters for one line more.

_“Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home.”_

Then she was gone.


End file.
